


Super

by kaguya_yoru



Series: That Super Blood Wolf Moon Life [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguya_yoru/pseuds/kaguya_yoru
Summary: Fury's gaze bore into him. “What would you say if I told you that shapeshifters aren’t the only supernatural beings out there, Coulson?"
Series: That Super Blood Wolf Moon Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324016
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Super

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this series was going to be a three-parter but then I thought of this little prequel. Enjoy!
> 
> ETA: This is a series of vignettes that are not in chronological order. The chronological order is _Super_, _Moon_, _Wolf_, and lastly, _Blood_.

“So,” Phil said, striving for an even tone and acutely aware he was missing it by a mile, “shapeshifters, huh?”

Fury leaned back in his chair, regarding Phil with his one good eye. The late afternoon sun gleamed off the metallic eye shield covering his left, held in place with a single piece of clear surgical tape. According to medical, there was no way to salvage the eye. “You did well on this mission,” Fury said. “You assessed the situation, you acted quickly, and most importantly, you went with your gut. You have the makings of a fine agent.”

“Thank you, sir,” Phil replied, trying hard not to stammer at the unexpected praise. Fury had plucked him out of college and opened his eyes to a whole new world. Instead of studying history, Phil was making it. He had no idea how to express his gratitude to Fury but he planned on spending his whole career trying.

Fury's gaze bore into him. “What would you say if I told you that shapeshifters aren’t the only supernatural beings out there, Coulson?"

Phil fought the urge to squirm. He could tell that it wasn't an idle question, that somehow the trajectory of his entire career rested on this one answer. “I would say that the world just got a bit bigger, sir,” he finally replied.

“Good answer.” Reaching into his drawer, Fury pulled out a folder and set it on top of the desk. “Effective immediately,” he said, “I am your S.O. I’m putting together a team of extraordinary individuals and I need your help doing it. No matter what mission you’re on, I want you to keep an eye out for this man.” Fury pushed the folder towards him.

Phil opened the folder to reveal a faded circus poster. The artwork was bold and stylized, depicting a boy on top of a horse, a fully drawn bow in his arms. The devilish smirk on his face drew Phil in and underneath a shock of blond hair, the boy’s eyes seemed to sparkle. Even rendered in paint and ink, the boy seemed to radiate life itself. But his costume choice was...questionable, at best; between the short skirt and plunging neckline, Phil wasn’t exactly sure where to look.

“A marksman turned mercenary by the name of Hawkeye,” Fury continued. “He claims that he never misses.”

“This isn’t exactly a recent photo,” Phil pointed out, doing his best to remain professional. Inside, he was filled with a mixture of excitement and terror at being selected for a recruitment mission as a rookie. “And if he’s a shapeshifter, how will I recognize him anyway?”

“Well, that’s the thing,” Fury said, leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers. “He’s not a shapeshifter. He’s a werewolf.”

Phil’s eyes dropped back down to the drawing. Of course, the picture hadn’t actually changed in the last two minutes; he wasn’t suddenly morphing into a wolf. It seemed hard to believe that this cheerful boy could be a mercenary now but Phil knew all too well how one errant turn could set you down a path you’d never even dreamed. That’s how he ended up at S.H.I.E.L.D., after all.

“Keep an eye out for the werewolf archer,” Phil said, closing the folder with a snap. He shook his head, lips quirking into a half-smile. “Well, there’s something you don’t say every day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are appreciated. :)


End file.
